


*insert sex pun here*

by Anonymous



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: ...Very self-indulgent, ...and Very shameless, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	*insert sex pun here*

Warm, warm sweaty skin and soft panted inhales, exhales, gasps, the faintest struggle and tug of strength to shadow, and all Maxwell did was beam a snaggletooth grin, crooked and excited and dark, pitch black eyes gleaming with anticipation.

His hand, ungloved, now palmed and tipped with shadow infused shades, long thin talons, trailed up those thighs, those twitching swathes of muscle and fat and flesh, the heat and warmth increasing, a dampness as the former Nightmare King oh so easily spread his partners thighs.

Wilson groaned again, flushed prick laying heavy against his stomach, drooling pre all over, slicking his member and dipping lower, and his arms strained against the shadows, thighs twitching, but he could do nothing as Maxwell raised a delicate hand, outstretched his fingers, and briefly ran his talons up the bottom length of that erection.

A whimper this time, as his claws slowed, stilled, one talon going to rub gently to that dip of glands, of sensitive flesh right underneath the head, a jerk in the restrained body, a rugged attempt at a thrust, and Maxwell hummed in deep satisfaction at the sight of that familiar cock straining against that pudgy stomach, twitching and beading up oozing pre. 

It was a little too tempting, and the broken sound that burst from Wilsons mouth as Maxwell lowered his head and captured that cock into his mouth was a wonderful cry, especially when his partners stomach tensed and thighs spread, started twitching, hips trying to jerk, thrust forward in vain. 

He held that cock in his mouth, unmoving, unheading the wordless cries, the faint gasping sobs as Wilson tried once more to break free of his bonds, tried to fuck upwards, into his awaiting mouth.

Maxwell didn't let him, of course. Only a faint lick, curled serpent tongue lapping deliciously against that hot, salty flesh, lingering about the pulled down foreskin, laying upon the straining muscle as it throbbed and pulsed, twitching before he lowered his lips and swallowed down that little cock in one swift move.

Wilson _cried_ , a whimpered scream of a moan, arching his back and _straining_ just so deliciously, and Maxwell let his hands wander those stocky thighs, feeling the muscle flex, feeling the hot muscle in his mouth pulse and twitch from stimulation.

He almost entertained the idea of pulling back, of tightening the shadow bonds, of making Wilson endure the silent abandoned charge of a rock hard erection and nothing left to ease it, satisfy it.

But then the man whimpered just so _beautifully_ , stirring his own thickened arousal, and Maxwell showed his partner some mercy.

Not without caveats, of course.

Pulling away, delighting in the broken cry and that small flushed cock twitching, jerking from both over and understimulation, Maxwell sat back, made himself comfortable.

And dismissed the shadow restrains.

Wilson didn't disappoint, of course; he collapsed down at first, gasping and gaping and shuddering, no doubt needing to gather the faint bits of lucidity left in him, before man's nature caught a hold and guided him back to his wants, his needs.

Maxwell laughed, a deep, throaty chuckle paced with lust and adoration, his own hand fingering the buckle of his trousers, slowly sliding within, and that seemed to be all Wilson needed for a go ahead.

Those dull clawed hands immediately grasped hold of himself, a whimper of sensitivity and deprivation as Wilson balanced on his knees, back straightening ever so slightly, and his eyes were closed and mouth agape, face aflame with that lovely blooming burn of color, and Maxwell's face split into a grin as the other man started to jerk himself off.

Stormy eyes cracked open, just a tad, panting speeding up in deep rasping rough gasps, and Maxwell locked gazes with the other man, watched him as much as Wilson watched him finger himself, and it sent such a hard knotted shiver of lust within him as his partner started a slow, languid pace in fucking his own hand.

The roll of his hips, body swaying in the slow, deliberate motion, those eyes watching him, burning him up inside, and Maxwell huffed under his breath as his fingers breached himself, damp wet and slick as his arousal became much, much clearer to him. 

Those dull claws encircled that lovely girth, deep colored glands and cockhead flared just for him, a private little show as Wilson thrust his hips in slow rocks, pre streaking all over his hands, dribbling in swinging drips and drops to the fur bedding below. His abs, hidden under a healthy layer of fat and muscle, flexed with his thrusts, the slightest arch of himself, and Maxwell's gaze drifted, swept over cock and stormy eyes and wonderful moving body, feeding into his own lust as the seconds went by-

And then Wilson made a sound, his hands flexing over his cock, head dipping to a bow then shake, greasy wild hair rising up even as his skin dampened with glistening sweat, the exertion and attempt at a show finally getting through, and Maxwell watched intensely, own hand moving haggardly in his trousers, chasing the buzzing numb static of self pleasure-

And then Wilson groaned, a deep chested sound as he leaned, one arm down and balancing as he lowered, eyes once more shut tight in that beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure, and Maxwell watched as his partner started to thrust wildly into his encircling hands.

It looked almost uncontrollable, the way his body jerked, how it moved, pre buildup dribbling down in thick smearing drops, balls drawn up tight about his member as it throbbed within his hands, and Maxwell sucked in an excited breath, his own talons crooking at an angle and diving deep within himself-

He came first, of course, a hoarse hiss of a sound, mouth snapped shut and jagged teeth bared in the sudden static shock of self enabled pleasure, and his own hips twitched, thighs tensing and untensing as his orgasm caught him up and put him out.

Then he was privy to Wilson, as the man jerked with a deep belly groan, moaning as he thrust into his tightly clenched hands, hips stuttering and then jerking forward in one final edged push, before ejaculating all over himself and the bedding.

Maxwell couldn't help himself then, scooted up close and personal, and his hand brushed away the other mans, taking his twitching cock in hand and stroking it firmly, deliberately, his own slick lubricating with seed and pre that sent his high orgasmic bliss to another level. Another spurt of seed oozed its way out, encouraged on by Maxwell's attuned touch, and Wilson twitched, jerked a bit as he milked that hard little cock.

His taloned thumb rubbed up under that fat little head, curled special attention to those glands, to those nerves, and Wilson whimpered, all but collapsed against him, head buried against his shoulder as Maxwell continued to jerk him off.

It sent another deep boil of arousal through him, to rub another shot of pre cum out of the man, milk that sweet moan of pleasure and aching need out of his partner, his lover, spreading his seed atop his flushed cock, messaging out those dribbles of semen with each squeezing pass of his delicate claws, oozing atop his dark shadowy skin, streaking it white and thick as Wilson twitched, jerked within his grip.

It pleased him all too much, to stroke this half hard cock, oversensitive and yet still attuned to his wants, still half heartedly trying to thrust against him, trying to please him, and Maxwell turned his head, rubbed that cockhead with firm, delicious twists that made the man in his arms absolutely _squirm_ -

And he murmured, voice thick with arousal and need,

_"Come and fuck me, Higgsbury."_

He didn't have to ask twice; hands, bone talons uselessly scraping against his arms, those stormy eyes squinted open in delirious pleasure, need, arousal and lust and _want_ , and Maxwell could hardly contain himself, chest heaving with pants, as he hurriedly guided the other man's cock downwards, free hand tugging down at his own trousers, still a hint damp and used.

But that didn't matter, not when that fully hardened member rubbed, pushed, _fit_ its way inside of him, slid right in as easily as ever, and Maxwell threw back his head, sharp groan threading with the whimpered moan of pleasure and pain that escaped his partners throat.

And then his talons tightened about his partners back, dug in sharp scratching tracks, a harsh, sudden tug that buried that little cock deep inside himself, so very deep, and with that Wilson lost it completely and utterly-

And started to fuck him deep and thorough, nice and fast and thrusts rocking hard, erratic, so _fast_ and animalistic, and it hardly took any time at all before Maxwells climax rolled up and took him under, deep deep under as his back arched, hips bucked upwards to meet the downward thrust of the other man, legs crossed as he locked the man in natures embrace with himself, jaws unhinged and deep, deep bite latched onto that scarred shoulder.

Compared to Wilsons orgasm, a weak whimper as he jerked, twitched and then started to shudder bucks helplessly against, into Maxwells damp warmth, new fluids mixing to his own, taking it in and then, slowly, rocking his hips up and down as to stimulate Wilson completely, the former Nightmare King milked his lover near completely and utterly dry.

He made sure of it, of course. Pulling out, off and almost away, and then Maxwell hooked a weak hand to that still half hard cock, that warm, slick erection, and he rubbed another out of the man, stroked him to a perfectly painful orgasm, dry and dribbling only a few splotches of pale pre cum as he twitched and jerked and whimpered, pleasure and pain taking over.

And then Maxwell slowed down, thumb rubbing peacefully up against those nerves under the head, soaking in the twitches, the faint jerks and half heard whimpers, gasps, as he allowed Wilson to rest in his arms. Slick, foamed up cum coated his hand now, of course, and he used it to lubricate, stimulate those already overstimulated, dark bloomed nerves, rubbing that soft flesh as the erection flagged.

But not before another twitch, another choked whimper of a gasp, a shuddering throb in the mans overstimulated sex, pulsing weakly in Maxwell's grip.

An entertaining thought entered his mind, addled by sex and arousal and _want_ , and Wilson did not struggle when Maxwell guided him down.

Nor did he do much but twitch, softly whimper, hotly groan as a soft mouth took his much softened cock, sucked and licked and cleaned him of the smearing stains of cum, of salty pre and musky scent. Maxwell swallowed him down, wet hot throat massaging him half hard once more even as tear trails started to become more visible on the mans face, and he laced his hands with those bone talons, soaked in and swallowed down ever twitch and jerk and agonized, blissed out sound, every throb of an overstimulated body-

-and he oh so _adored_ it all, so very much.

It was only when Wilson finally pushed a hand to his shoulder, voice thick and nearly gibberish as his cock throbbed, ejaculated a pitiful pulse of pre cum over Maxwell's hands and slithering snake tongue, that the former Nightmare King gave his lover mercy. His own arousal was near overwhelming, climax never quite what he wished of it no matter how many times he got Wilson to fuck him so deep and thoroughly, but wrapping his arms around his sweaty, musk and sweat and sex stinking partner, buring his nose into that wild hair and feeling Wilson dig his weak claws into his suit jacket, clinging to him as his exhausted body finally began to relax-

It was enough, just barely enough. His partner was satiated, and as such, so too was Maxwell.


End file.
